My Wish
by YuriFan300
Summary: Takako finds a letter from a little girl named Runa, who desperately wants a mother after she died about 2 years ago. This gives Takako an idea and decides that she will fulfill Runa's wish. Inspired by the christmas movie, "Dear Santa".


**My Wish**

**Pairing: Takako x Runa**

**Genre: Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sono Hanabira/A Kiss for the Petals or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Well, here's my second Takako x Runa story, but I'm taking it to a whole different level. I watched a christmas movie called "Dear Santa" and when I saw the main character and the little girl, Takako and Runa immediately popped in my head. I'm really not going to copy the movie, but I'm using it as an inspiration since I liked it so much.**

**So think of Takako x Runa as never Teacher and Student, but just an ordinary woman and a little girl bonding together. So, without further ado, enjoy the story!**

It is one busy afternoon in the streets of Tokyo. Millions of people walk to and from various stores and restaurants in the crowded city. Most of them are with their families, having a great time. Others just walk by themselves without a care in the world. There is one person, though, who is shy and timid on the outside, but has a kind heart on the inside. Her name is Takako Suminoe, a college student who recently graduated on the week of her 24th birthday. She's not very athletic, nor does she have many friends, but most people admire her as the one of the nicest people here in Tokyo. Right now, she's just enjoying the nice mid-spring weather. She even just finished shopping for clothes when someone comes running after her.

"Wait, Takako-chan!" another young woman with light brown hair calls as she stops to catch her breath.

"Ah, Midori-chan," Takako says. Midori Hanasaki is one of her close friends in college. They practically do almost anything together.

"Geez, I told you to wait for me!" Midori scolds. "I was just finishing checking out my items."

"I apologize," Takako says softly. "It's just that . . . the weather looks so nice today."

Midori glances up at the sky. "Yes, it sure it. But anyway, you shouldn't be running off like that. I practically had to search for you."

Takako frowns. "I wasn't gone for that long."

"Still, just let me know ahead of time, okay?"

"Yes."

With their objective completed, the two of them begin to walk in the crowded streets. They were talking about the clothes they bought when Midori's phone rings. She snatches it out of her pocket and immediately answers it. Takako, on the other hand, just gazes up at the sky. _Such a beautiful day, _she thinks to herself.

Midori hangs up and turns to her friend. "Hey, Takako-chan. Aya-chan just called and was wondering if we could meet each other down a bakery tomorrow morning."

Takako smiles as she says, "Sure, I'm up for it."

"Great! I'll text her right away!"

Aya Sakura is another one of Takako's close friends in college, though, she's been busy a lot lately with her job, so she's unable to spend much time with them.

Midori closes her phone after getting a reply of **"Cool, I'll see you both tomorrow!" **and turns to Takako.

"Well, I better get going. I've got to catch my bus."

Takako nods as she waves to her friend. "Bye."

Midori runs to the bus station and quickly enters the bus on time. As soon as the bus leaves, Takako continues walking to her destination: her apartment. It can be a little small, but she's used to it already. Though, it may be tough living by herself, she's used to that stuff, too. On her way to her apartment, she hears some clattering down at some store. She decides to look inside to see what's going on. She peers inside to notice that this is a sushi restaurant and it looks very busy in there, considering that there's a lot of customers. As Takako checks out the scenery, she hears someone struggling to keep the plates in balance. It turns out to be a girl with pink hair that's tied up in a single braid and wears rounded glasses. As quick as a flash, Takako rushes to the girl's aid and thankfully catches one plate that is about to fall over.

"Are you alright?" she asks the girl.

The pink haired girl nods. "Yes. Thank you very much." The two help each other walk to a large table with about 8 people and serve them their food and telling them to enjoy their meal.

With that completed, Takako waves the girl farewell and continues to her destination. But what she didn't notice that there is a man, possibly an employee, who saw the whole thing and rubs his chin thoughtfully. He couldn't believe what he had seen, an orange haired woman helping one of his co-workers. He's desperate to meet her again.

* * *

Once Takako arrives at her apartment, she inserts the key into the lock and opens the door. The first thing she does is walk into her room and plop herself on her bed. Today is a tough day, but still, she got to spend time with Midori on clothes shopping. Takako turns her head and stare at a picture of her mother, who slightly resembles Takako, but is more beautiful. She gently picks it up, holding it in mid-air with a smile.

"Hello, Mother," she says, softly. "How are you today? Today, I went out with my friend, Midori-chan, and went clothes shopping. And then, I helped out a girl at a restaurant while struggling to serve about 8 plates to the customers. It was a rough day, but I got through it." Her expression changes a sad face. "I hope you continue to rest in peace. I'm doing everything I can to live a good life." Takako's mother passed away about 2 years ago from a serious illness and unable to be cured. From then on, Takako worked extra hard to get good grades and get a good job to earn enough money. It wasn't easy, but that didn't stop her from trying. With that in mind, she sets down the picture, sits up and heads into the kitchen to cook herself some dinner.

**A/N: Anyone who guesses who that girl is wins a prize! Hehe! ;D I'm sure it's an obvious guess anyway if you're a Sono Hana fan. I found that this took a lot to write this chapter than I thought and it probably will for the next few chapters. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review!**


End file.
